1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an advertisement distribution system, an advertisement distribution control apparatus, an advertisement distribution control method, and an advertisement distribution control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it has become possible to view various contents via the Internet with the extraordinary proliferation of the Internet and the improvement of the distribution technology. Following this, advertisers also have come to actively distribute their advertisements via the Internet, targeting viewers of the contents.
For example, advertisement distribution is performed which includes advertisement information in content information such as a video and provides the advertisement information to users watching the video. Examples of a technology for setting content information such as a video as an advertising medium and including advertisement information in the content information include one for associating an advertisement insertion point included in content information with an advertisement tag included in advertisement information, and enabling a display of a predetermined piece of advertisement information upon determination of an advertisement insertion point (see, for example, Japanese Translation of PCT International Application Publication No. 2012-526321).
However, the above-mentioned known technology and the like simply display an advertisement during the viewing of content such as a video. Accordingly, the advertiser may not be able to obtain an advertising effect as high as expected. Moreover, from the viewpoint of advertising distributors, and media companies having advertising media, the development of a technology for effectively distributing advertisement information is also desired to promote increase of advertising revenue.
The present application has been made considering the above, and an object thereof is to provide an advertisement distribution system, advertisement distribution control apparatus, advertisement distribution control method, and advertisement distribution control program that can effectively distribute advertisement information.